BioShock Infinite Characters
Columbia was a city suspended in the clouds through a combination of "quantum levitation", and giant blimps and balloons. Many different peoples came to Columbia for its maiden launch and others made the pilgrimage later. However, after a series of mysterious events, the city disappeared into the clouds with the residents still aboard. Below is a list of known citizens of Columbia who appear or are mentioned in BioShock Infinite. Main Characters *Booker DeWitt *Elizabeth *Robert Lutece *Rosalind Lutece *Zachary Hale Comstock Major Characters *Daisy Fitzroy *Jeremiah Fink *Lady Comstock *Cornelius Slate *Songbird Minor Characters *Albert Fink *Barbershop Quartet *Brother Love *Byron Cotswold *Chen Lin *Cho *Constance Field *Diego Molano *Ed Gaines *Edward *Esther Mailer *Estelle *First Zealot *Flambeau *Florence *Frannie *Frederick *Fredrick *Hattie Gerst *Dr. Harrison Powell *Interracial Couple *James *John *Sergeant Leander Manley *Mrs. Lin *Mansfield *Mary *Pete *Dr. P. Pettifog *Preston E. Downs *Preacher Witting *Ronald Frank *Mr. Rossignol *Rupert Cunningham *Samuel Gerst *Scofield Sansmark *Stanley *Thomas *Ty Bradley *Lance Cpl. Vivian Monroe *Private Wilbur Sykes *William R. Foreman Propaganda Characters *Dimwit & Duke *Earnest Eagle Mentioned Characters *Albernathy Cooke *Alzizna SkociaName seen on a list of prisoners on a blackboard in the Good Time Club cellar. *Andrew RyanAndrew Ryan's name is seen on picket signs, when Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth enter the Welcome Center of Rapture through a Tear. *AneurinThis name is seen on a locker next to Cornelius Slates' in the Worker Induction Center. *Annabelle DeWitt *Pastor AtkinsA pastor who was to hold a sermon for the "The Columbia Friends of the Negro Society" on July 9th, 1912, mentioned on the poster for the sermon. *BeatriceShe was photographed by Cunningham Studios in 1889. Her framed picture can be found in various places in-game, notably Cunningham Studios. *Assemblyman Buford *BillZachary Hale Comstock's Voxophone: A Dog's Loyalty *Bobby Miller *Bobby Pearson *D. LockhartThis name appears on one of three list of residents outside the Emporia Towers: List #1, List #2 and List #3. *Det. SmittyNamed on the "Vox Threat" board as Morgan Creed's killer. *Edward "Teddy" Taylor *Eli Mersier *Erin O'Malley *Francine *Gao Wei *H. ClarkeHis scalp is seen among other Founders, nailed to a headboard in Port Prosperity. *Hank *Harold LangstonThe Superintendent of the Arkharm, Massachusetts facility of the Pinkerton's National Detective Agency and the one that signed Booker DeWitt's contract. *Henry Saltonstall *Huw T. *Ken FranklinSeen on an issue of the Minuteman Gazette. *J. C. Astor *J. F. LaceraThe owner of Columbia's Finest Ice. *James Hanlon *M. I. Flagler *Matthew *Marlowe *Mary McCarthy *Michael CassiusSeen on The Vox Threat board found in the Good Time Club and the Bull House Impound. *Sgt. Monroe *Morgan Creed *N. Whitechurch *OtisByron Cotswold's Voxophone: Otis' Nimble Fingers *P. Belmont *Paul A. Presley *Payton Lane EasterThe owner of Easter & Sons Premium Automated Stallions, full name from advertisement. *Rayne-Elki *Sally *SchmidtWilbur Sykes' Voxophone: That Goddamn Key *Van Rensselaer *R.F. Morrison *R.J. Pickwick *R. ThompsonTy Bradley's Voxophone: To: R. Thompson Re: Fuses *T. M. Whitney *U. Aspinwall *Vanderburgh *Vanderwald *Vincent HadleyName seen on on a list of prisoners on a blackboard in the Good Time Club. His body is also found in cell 7 in the club's cellar. *VictorHe was photographed by Cunningham Studios in 1884. His framed picture can be found in various places in-game, notably Cunningham Studios. *Warden Watts *Warren Tubbs *W. Drexel *Yi SuchongJeremiah Fink's Voxophone: Out of the Thin Air Removed Characters *Charles *DaltonBioShock: Infinite - Making the E3 Demo on YouTube. Seen on an early poster for Possession, under the title "Mesmerize." *Jimmy Jampot *Henry Saltonstall (Appearance only) References de:BioShock Infinite Charaktere fr:Personnages de BioShock Infinite es:Personajes de BioShock Infinite ru:Персонажи в BioShock Infinite Category:BioShock Infinite Characters